


[podfic] Jewish Christmas

by Sunquistadora



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: Jake grabbed for Amy’s hands. “Babe, you gotta help me here. I am wildly unqualified to salvage Rosa’s Christmas."





	[podfic] Jewish Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jewish Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772418) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



[Streaming MP3 (right click to download)](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/JewishChristmas.mp3)

Duration: 5:00 | Thanks to Paraka for hosting and to the ITPE mods for all their work!

Cover art by Sunquistadora, photo remixed from [ blue snow? by [ciper] ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/h4ck/3020073741) license [ here ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/legalcode)

 


End file.
